Módulo:Language/data/wp languages
return { -- wp preferred names -- IANA language names and notes --ISO 639-1 codes "ab" = {"Abkhaz"}, -- Abkhazian "an" = {"Aragonese"}, -- Aragonese; same, delete? "av" = {"Avar"}, -- Avaric "bh" = {"Bihari"}, -- Bihari languages; collective "bo" = {"Standard Tibetan"}, -- Tibetan "cu" = {"Old Church Slavonic"}, -- Church Slavic, Church Slavonic, Old Bulgarian, Old Church Slavonic, Old Slavonic "de-AT" = {"Austrian German"}, "el" = {"Greek"}, -- Modern Greek (1453-) "en-AU" = {"Australian English"}, "en-CA" = {"Canadian English"}, "en-GB" = {"British English"}, "en-IE" = {"Irish English"}, "en-NZ" = {"New Zealand English"}, "en-SA" = {"South African English"}, "en-US" = {"American English"}, "ff" = {"Fula"}, -- Fulah "fy" = {"Frisian"}, -- Western Frisian "ht" = {"Haitian Creole"}, -- Haitian, Haitian Creole "hz" = {"Otjiherero"}, -- Herero "ia" = {"Interlingua"}, -- Interlingua (International Auxiliary Language Association) "ii" = {"Yi"}, -- Sichuan Yi, Nuosu "ki" = {"Gikuyu"}, -- Kikuyu, Gikuyu "kk" = {"Kazakh"}, -- Kazakh; same, delete? "kl" = {"Greenlandic"}, -- Kalaallisut, Greenlandic "km" = {"Khmer"}, -- Central Khmer "ky" = {"Kyrgyz"}, -- Kirghiz, Kyrgyz "lg" = {"Luganda"}, -- Ganda "li" = {"Limburgish"}, -- Limburgan, Limburger, Limburgish "mi" = {"Māori"}, -- Maori "ms" = {"Malay"}, -- Malay (macrolanguage) "na" = {"Nauruan"}, -- Nauru "nb" = {"Bokmål"}, -- Norwegian Bokmål "nd" = {"Northern Ndebele"}, -- North Ndebele "ne" = {"Nepali"}, -- Nepali (macrolanguage) "nn" = {"Nynorsk"}, -- Norwegian Nynorsk "nr" = {"Southern Ndebele"}, -- South Ndebele "ny" = {"Chichewa"}, -- Nyanja, Chewa, Chichewa "oc" = {"Occitan"}, -- Occitan (post 1500) "oj" = {"Ojibwe"}, -- Ojibwa "or" = {"Odia"}, -- Oriya (macrolanguage), Odia (macrolanguage) "pa" = {"Punjabi"}, -- Panjabi, Punjabi "pi" = {"Pali"}, -- Pali; same, delete? "rn" = {"Kirundi"}, -- Rundi "ro" = {"Romanian"}, -- Romanian, Moldavian, Moldovan; same as first in IANA list, delete? "rw" = {"Kinyarwanda"}, -- Kinyarwanda; same, delete? "si" = {"Sinhalese"}, -- Sinhala, Sinhalese "sl" = {"Slovene"}, -- Slovenian "sr-Cyrl" = {"Serbian Cyrillic"}, -- sr = Serbian; Cyrillic is the alphabet "ss" = {"Swazi"}, -- Swati "st" = {"Sotho"}, -- Southern Sotho "sw" = {"Swahili"}, -- Swahili (macrolanguage) "to" = {"Tongan"}, -- Tonga (Tonga Islands) "za" = {"Zhuang"}, -- Zhuang, Chuang; ; same as first in IANA list, delete? -- ISO 639-2 codes "ber" = {"Berber"}, -- Berber languages "cel" = {"Proto-Celtic"}, -- Celtic languages "gem" = {"Proto-Germanic"}, -- Germanic languages "myn" = {"Mayan"}, -- Mayan languages "nah" = {"Nahuatl"}, -- Nahuatl languages "pra" = {"Prakrit"}, -- Prakrit languages -- "roa" = {"Jèrriais"}, -- Romance languages "sal" = {"Salish"}, -- Salishan languages "sla" = {"Slavic"}, -- Slavic languages "son" = {"Songhay"}, -- Songhai languages "wen" = {"Sorbian"}, -- Sorbian languages -- ISO 639-3 codes "abk" = {"Abkhaz"}, -- not in IANA; see code ab "ace" = {"Acehnese"}, -- Achinese "aec" = {"Sa'idi Arabic"}, -- Saidi Arabic "ain" = {"Ainu"}, -- Ainu (Japan) "akl" = {"Aklan"}, -- Aklanon "alt" = {"Altay"}, -- Southern Altai "ang" = {"Old English"}, -- Old English (ca. 450-1100) "apm" = {"Mescalero-Chiricahua"}, -- Mescalero-Chiricahua Apache "bal" = {"Balochi"}, -- Baluchi "bar" = {"Austro-Bavarian"}, -- Bavarian "bcl" = {"Central Bicolano"}, -- Central Bikol "bin" = {"Edo"}, -- Bini, Edo "bpy" = {"Bishnupriya Manipuri"}, -- Bishnupriya "brx" = {"Bodo"}, -- Bodo (India) "chg" = {"Chagatay"}, -- Chagatai "chm" = {"Mari"}, -- Mari (Russia) "ckb" = {"Sorani Kurdish"}, -- Central Kurdish "cnu" = {"Shenwa"}, -- Chenoua "coc" = {"Cocopah"}, -- Cocopa "deu" = {"early German"}, -- not in IANA; see code de "diq" = {"Zazaki"}, -- Dimli (individual language) "egy" = {"Egyptian"}, -- Egyptian (Ancient) "ell" = {"Modern Greek"}, -- not in IANA; see code el "enm" = {"Middle English"}, -- Middle English (1100-1500) "fit" = {"Meänkieli"}, -- Tornedalen Finnish "fkv" = {"Kven"}, -- Kven Finnish "frk" = {"Old Frankish"}, -- Frankish "frm" = {"Middle French"}, -- Middle French (ca. 1400-1600) "fro" = {"Old French"}, -- Old French (842-ca. 1400) "fry" = {"West Frisian"}, -- not in IANA; see code fy "gez" = {"Ge'ez"}, -- Geez "gju" = {"Gujari "}, -- Gujari; same, delete? "gmh" = {"Middle High German"}, -- Middle High German (ca. 1050-1500) "goh" = {"Old High German"}, -- Old High German (ca. 750-1050) "grc" = {"Ancient Greek"}, -- Ancient Greek (to 1453) "gsw" = {"Alemannic German"}, -- Swiss German, Alemannic, Alsatian "gul" = {"Gullah"}, -- Sea Island Creole English "hak" = {"Hakka"}, -- Hakka Chinese "hbo" = {"Biblical Hebrew"}, -- Ancient Hebrew "hnd" = {"Hindko"}, -- Southern Hindko "ikt" = {"Inuvialuk"}, -- Inuinnaqtun, Western Canadian Inuktitut "ilo" = {"Ilokano"}, -- Iloko "kaa" = {"Karakalpak"}, -- Kara-Kalpak "khb" = {"Tai Lü"}, -- Lü "kmr" = {"Kurmanji Kurdish"}, -- Northern Kurdish "knn" = {"Konkani"}, -- Konkani (individual language) "kok" = {"Konkani"}, -- Konkani (macrolanguage) "kpo" = {"Kposo"}, -- Ikposo "krj" = {"Kinaray-a"}, -- Kinaray-A "ksh" = {"Ripuarian"}, -- Kölsch; --ksh is the code of Colognian, but ksh.wiki is the Ripuarian Wikipedia "ktz" = {"Juǀ'hoan"}, -- Ju/'hoan, Juǀʼhoan, Juǀʼhoansi "lez" = {"Lezgian"}, -- Lezghian "liv" = {"Livonian"}, -- Liv "lng" = {"Lombardic"}, -- Langobardic "maz" = {"Mazovian"}, -- Central Mazahua "mga" = {"Middle Irish"}, -- Middle Irish (900-1200) "mhr" = {"Mari"}, -- Eastern Mari "mia" = {"Miami-Illinois"}, -- Miami "miq" = {"Miskito"}, -- Mískito "mix" = {"Mixtec"}, -- Mixtepec Mixtec -- "mla" = {"Medieval Latin"}, -- Malo; clearly a misuse of code mla; "mni" = {"Meitei"}, -- Manipuri "mol" = {"Moldovan", "ro"}, -- Moldavian, Moldovan (639-3, both retired) "mrj" = {"Hill Mari"}, -- Western Mari "mww" = {"White Hmong"}, -- Hmong Daw "mzn" = {"Mazanderani"}, -- Mazanderani "nan" = {"Taiwanese Hokkien"}, -- Min Nan Chinese "naq" = {"Khoekhoe"}, -- Khoekhoe, Nama (Namibia); same as first in IANA list, delete? -- "naz" = {"North Azeri"}, -- Coatepec Nahuatl; clearly a misuse of code naz "nci" = {"Classical Nahuatl"}, -- Classical Nahuatl; same, delete? "nds-nl" = {"Dutch Low Saxon"}, -- Low German, Low Saxon; as spoken in the Netherlands; see code nsd "new" = {"Nepal Bhasa"}, -- Newari, Nepal Bhasa -- "nrm" = {"Norman"}, -- Narom; clearly a misuse of code nrm -- "nsd" = {"Dutch Low Saxon"}, -- Southern Nisu; how can this be right? typo related to code nds-nl? "nso" = {"Northern Sotho"}, -- Pedi, Northern Sotho, Sepedi "nwc" = {"Classical Nepal Bhasa"}, -- Classical Newari, Classical Nepal Bhasa, Old Newari "oci" = {"Provençal"}, -- oc "ood" = {"O'odham"}, -- Tohono O'odham "ota" = {"Ottoman Turkish"}, -- Ottoman Turkish (1500-1928) "otk" = {"Old Turkic"}, -- Old Turkish "pal" = {"Middle Persian"}, -- Pahlavi "pam" = {"Kapampangan"}, -- Pampanga, Kapampangan "peo" = {"Old Persian"}, -- Old Persian (ca. 600-400 B.C.) "phr" = {"Potwari"}, -- Pahari-Potwari "pka" = {"Jain Prakrit"}, -- Ardhamāgadhī Prākrit "pnb" = {"Punjabi"}, -- Western Panjabi "psu" = {"Shauraseni"}, -- Sauraseni Prākrit "rap" = {"Rapa Nui"}, -- Rapanui "rar" = {"Cook Islands Māori"}, -- Rarotongan, Cook Islands Maori "rmu" = {"Scandoromani"}, -- Tavringer Romani "rom" = {"Romani"}, -- Romany "rup" = {"Aromanian"}, -- Macedo-Romanian, Aromanian, Arumanian "rus" = {"Russian"}, -- not in IANA; see code ru "ryu" = {"Okinawan"}, -- Central Okinawan "sah" = {"Sakha"}, -- Yakut "sdc" = {"Sassarese"}, -- Sassarese Sardinian "sdn" = {"Gallurese"}, -- Gallurese Sardinian "sga" = {"Old Irish"}, -- Old Irish (to 900) "shp" = {"Shipibo"}, -- Shipibo-Conibo "skr" = {"Saraiki"}, -- Saraiki, Seraiki; same as first in IANA list, delete? "src" = {"Logudorese"}, -- Logudorese Sardinian "sro" = {"Campidanese"}, -- Campidanese Sardinian "tkl" = {"Tokelauan"}, -- Tokelau "tvl" = {"Tuvaluan"}, -- Tuvalu "tyv" = {"Tuvan"}, -- Tuvinian "vls" = {"West Flemish"}, -- Vlaams "war" = {"Waray"}, -- Waray (Philippines) "wep" = {"Westphalian"}, -- Westphalien "xal" = {"Oirat"}, -- Kalmyk, Oirat "xal-RU" = {"Kalmyk Oirat"}, "xcl" = {"Old Armenian"}, -- Classical Armenian "yua" = {"Yucatec Maya"}, -- Yucateco, Yucatec Maya -- non-standard codes "bat-smg" = {"Samogitian"}, -- bat = Baltic languages (639-2); dialect of Lithuanian has it's own IANA code sgs; bat-smg " = {"Belarusian (Taraškievica)"}, -- be = Belarusian; x-old = private use tag; be-x-old.wikipedia.org; space char in index may indicate that this code not used "cbk-zam" = {"Chavacano"}, -- cbk = Chavacano; zam = Zamboangueño? zam is not an IANA-registered extlang; cbk-zam.wikipedia.org "cg" = {"Montenegrin", "sr-ME"}, -- purportedly to become cnr; see the Montenegrin language article "en-emodeng" = {"Early Modern English"}, -- emodeng is not an IANA-registered variant "fiu-vro" = {"Võro"}, -- fiu = Finno-Ugrian languages (639-2); vro = Võro (639-3); fiu-vro.wikipedia.org "gkm" = {"Medieval Greek", "grc"}, "grc-gre" = {"Greek", "grc"}, -- grc = Ancient Greek (to 1453); gre not an IANA-registered code; used by Template:lang-grc-gre "map-bms" = {"Banyumasan"}, -- dialect of Javanese; map = Austronesian languages (639-2); bms is an IANA registered code not related to Javanese; map-bms.wikipedia.org "roa-rup" = {"Aromanian"}, -- roa = Romance languages (639-2); rup = Macedo-Romanian, Aromanian, Arumanian (639-3); roa-rup.wikipedia.org "roa-tara" = {"Tarantino"}, -- roa = Romance languages (639-2); tara is not an IANA registered script; roa-tara.wikipedia.org "simple" = {"Simple English"}, -- simple is not an IANA registered variant; simple.wikipedia.org "zh-classical" = {"Classical Chinese"}, -- zh = Chinese; classical is not an IANA-registered variant; zh-classical.wikipedia.org "zh-min-nan" = {"Min Nan"}, -- zh-min-nan = Minnan, Hokkien, Amoy, Taiwanese, Southern Min, Southern Fujian, Hoklo, Southern Fukien, Ho-lo; granfathered in IANA, nan preferred; zh-min-nan.wikipedia.org "zh-yue" = {"Cantonese"} -- zh-yue = Cantonese; redundant in IANA, yue preferred; zh-yue.wikipedia.org }